Reviving Memories
by Tobi- That's What They Call Me
Summary: HIATUS! This is a story about Tobi! It starts as a battle, but then it turns into a quest to find the truth about himself.
1. Normal Mission

Hello people

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello people! This is Tobi's first story sooooo… I hope you enjoy it! **

**I just wanna say that I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki so… I guess I'm just going to have to continue owning a football team instead. Anyway, enjoy! (I'm really telling the truth. I own the Steelers) **

**--**-

It was the same dream. The one where he, a kid with white hair, and a girl would go on a mission and eventually end up in a battle to save the girl . Tobi woke up. He was breathing heavily.

"The same dream again! Aw man! Why can't Tobi ever have a dream that makes sense?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, Tobi's partner Deidara came into the room. "Hey Tobi, I thought you would never wake up un."

"Morning, Senpai! Tobi had a bad dream last night."

"Oh… the one with the kid with white hair?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah! Tobi doesn't like that dream because he ends up being squished by a rock!" said Tobi.

"Hmm… maybe you should stop eating pizza before bed," laughed Deidara, "Anyway, Pein wants to talk to us about a new mission, so hurry up and get out of bed un."

"YES SIR!" yelled Tobi. He quickly grabbed his mask and headed to the lounge with Deidara.

--

In the lounge, Pein was reading the newspaper while mumbling to himself.

"Damn it, no one died today! What a rip off!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Tobi ran up to Pein and asked, "Pein, where are the comics? Tobi wants to see what Snoopy is up to!"

Pein just rolled his eyes and said, "I burned the comics this mourning. Their ashes are over there." Pein pointed to the fireplace.

"Aw man." said a very disappointed Tobi.

Deidara walked into the room and then said, "God Tobi, you walk way to fast."

"Sorry Senpai," said Tobi, "I wanted to read the comics before Pein burned them. I haven't read the comics since I joined the Akatsuki."

"Anyway," said Pein, "I have a new mission for the both of you. This morning Zetsu saw a group of Leaf Ninjas heading towards our base. He thinks it was Kakashi's team."

"Awesome," said Deidara, "Is the Kyuubi with them un?"

"Probably," said Pein, "Your mission is to chase them away and if possible, kidnap the Kyuubi."

"Ok, let's go Tobi." said Deidara.

"Yes sir!." said Tobi, while following him out of the room.

"Good luck and don't fail or else!." threatened Pein.

Tobi and Deidara quickly headed in the direction where Zetsu said he saw the ninjas come from.

"Ok Tobi," said Deidara, "Zetsu said that they split up into two groups. One team is the Kyuubi and some of guy in midriff and the other has Kakashi and the pink haired girl. I'll take on the Kyuubi and you can fight Kakashi un."

"Yes sir, Senpai!" said Tobi. '_Why does the name Kakashi sound so familiar?' _Tobi questioned.

With that said, Deidara and Tobi separated to fight their new opponents.

--

Tobi was hiding in a tree. Soon Kakashi would pass by and Tobi could attack him by surprise.

"This is so boring… no one has come by yet. Maybe Senpai gave me the wrong directions?" said Tobi.

Suddenly, a man with white hair passed by, along with a girl with pink hair. '_He looks like the kid in my dream!'_ thought Tobi. Tobi's head suddenly hurt really badly. He felt very dizzy. Then, Tobi fell out of the tree.

"Damn it! There goes the element of surprise." said Tobi as he fell.

In midair Tobi did a flip and landed on his feet. Of course, Kakashi and the pink haired girl saw him and they stopped to confront him.

"Sensei," said the girl, "Do you think he is apart of the Akatsuki?"

"It looks like he is, Sakura." said Kakashi.

Tobi quickly assumed that the girl was no threat to him and focused his attention on Kakashi.

"Let's finish this quickly." said Kakashi. Suddenly, Kakashi ran towards Tobi extremely fast. He tried to punch Tobi, but Tobi blocked it and pushed Kakashi back towards Sakura. Unfortunately for Tobi, Kakashi didn't crash into Sakura like Tobi had plan and instead did a cool flip and landed on his feet.

_'I really don't want to use my Sharingan'_, thought Tobi, while jumping back, '_But I should finish this quickly, so I can help Senpai.'_ Tobi quickly activated his Sharingan, but didn't relies that Kakashi was preparing his next attack.

"CHIDORI." shouted Kakashi as he charged at Tobi with a beam of light in his hand. Tobi could of easily ducked away from the attack, but Sakura punched him in the face, pushing him towards Kakashi's attack.

Tobi crashed into a tree. Kakashi hit Tobi right in his side and a piece of his mask was chipped off from Sakura's punch. He could feel blood pouring from his right side… plus his face hurt… a lot. Tobi suddenly slipped into unconsciousness. Leaving his fate to be decided by Kakashi and Sakura.

**YEAH I'M DONE! TOBI CAN'T WAIT TO SEE ALL THE ****NICE**** REVEIWS YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME!! REMEMBER THIS IS TOBI'S FIRST STORY!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME FOR TOBI'S NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


	2. Tobi is Captured

XxXxXx

**YEAH!! Time for the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to make, but I had trouble figuring out how to put chapters up on this website. Yep… I'm confused a lot right now.**

**Anyway, I just want to say that I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be on this website. **

-- -- --

Tobi was unconscious. His left side was bleeding. Kakashi and Sakura were standing in front of him. Slowly, Sakura walked towards him and put two of her fingers on his neck.

"I can feel his pulse. He's alive!" shouted Sakura. She looked back to receive the next order from her sensei. She was surprised to find that Kakashi was staring at the broken part of Tobi's mask, the part that was showing his face, instead.

_Have I seen him before? _Kakashi questioned himself. He felt like he knew this man before, but where from?

"Sensei?" Sakura asked, "Are you all right?"

Kakashi continued looking at Tobi and said, "Yes, I'm fine." They were both quiet until Tobi yelped with pain.

"DAMN IT! THIS HURTS!" he yelled, grabbing his side.

"Hold still," Sakura said. She grabbed Tobi's hand and pushed it away from his wounded side. "I'm going to try to stop the bleeding." she said. Tobi fell back into unconsciousness.

"Let's get him back to Konoha." said Kakashi. Kakashi lifted up Tobi, while Sakura continued to heal his wound. When Sakura finished, they started to head over to Naruto and Sai.

-- -- --

"Damn it! Why do my arms always end up being torn off un?" Deidara asked himself. He was missing both of his arms from the battle against Naruto and Sai and right now he was looking for both of them.

He was just walking around the forest, looking very carefully. He kicked over a rock out of frustration and finally found his right arm, but …he couldn't pick it up.

"Great, now I need to find Tobi." mumbled Deidara to himself. Deidara headed toward the part of the forest that Tobi was sent to. After a while of searching, Deidara finally found Tobi… and some unexpected guest.

"Damn you Tobi! You got caught." Deidara whispered to himself. Deidara quietly hid behind a tree were the Leaf Ninja wouldn't see him. Suddenly, he heard Tobi yell.

"Damn it, he's hurt too."

"I'm going to try to stop the bleeding." said the pink haired girl.

"Let's get him back to Konoha." said Kakashi. Deidara stayed still until the ninjas were gone. Trying to fight them both would have been useless. Since his arms were gone, he couldn't do any of his attacks. He would of just ended up getting captured too.

"What am I going to tell Pein?" said Deidara. If Pein found out that Tobi was kidnapped, they would both be in a lot of trouble.

-- -- --

When Tobi woke up, everything was foggy, but he could tell that he was flying threw the trees. His side felt better, but it still hurt. He couldn't really

"Am I dead?"He questioned himself.

"Not yet." answered a familiar voice. Suddenly Tobi remembered what happened… he was captured. Plus, he was injured badly.

_Pein's going to kill me and Senpai! _Thought Tobi. He shut his eyes very tightly. He didn't even want to think about what the punishment was going to be. Last time something like this happened, the punishment was watching Pokemon for 24 hours straight.

_Kisame never did come back the same after that punishment_. Tobi reminded himself. When Tobi opened his eyes again his sight was a clearer, but what he saw shocked him. It was the village that he would always see in his dreams.

-- -- --

**Thanks for reading! That's it for chapter 2. I'll try to get chapter 3 out as soon as possible.**

**I want to thank my friend ****foreverforgotton5 ****for reading all my stories!**

**Please leave me nice reviews! Tobi likes nice reviews!**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


	3. Reviving Memories

**XXXXXXX**

**Hi World! I'm sorry that my last chapter was short, but I'll try to make this one longer!**

**I don't own Naruto! Why do I have to write this? It's annoying. I think everyone knows that I don't own Naruto. Isn't a fanfic something that is not written by the original creator, but by a fan instead? Copyright issues, I guess. It makes you wonder…**

**Sorry about that! Now, on with the story!**

**-- -- --**

As he looked at the village of Konoha, memories of Tobi's dreams flooded his mind. He remembered the missions, training with his sensei, and hanging out with Kakashi. Tobi shut his eyes.

_Are these real memories… or just dreams? _he asked himself. Tobi's head started hurting again. This time, it hurt a lot more than when he first saw Kakashi. Tobi felt dizzy and passed out again.

Kakashi quickly noticed this and said, "We better hurry. He passed out again." The team headed towards the hospital as quickly as they could.

-- -- --

Deidara was leaning against a tree. Both of his arms were on the ground next to him. He had two big problems. One, was how to get his arms back on and the other, was what to tell Pein about Tobi. Right now, he was trying to think of a good lie to tell Pein about Tobi's disappearance.

_Tobi is… lost in the woods! No, that won't work. Tobi is…looking for his mask! Yeah, that might work. _AsDeidara continued thinking up lies to tell Pein, he didn't notice Zetsu sneaking up behind him.

"DAMN IT! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" screamed Deidara.

"What's hard?" asked Zetsu. Deidara jumped.

"Damn it Zetsu! You gave me a freakin' heart attack un!" yelled Deidara, glaring at Zetsu.

"Do you need help?" said Zetsu, pointing to Deidara's arms.

"Yeah un." said Deidara. Zetsu bent down and picked up Deidara's arms.

"Where's Tobi?" he asked.

Deidara, who wasn't ready for the question, quickly said, "Uh… Tobi lost his mask during the fight and is looking for it now. Come on! Let's quickly get Kakuzu to sew my arms back on un." Deidara started to quickly walk towards the Akatsuki base with Zetsu following behind. He was relieved that Zetsu believed his lie.

The walk to the base was quiet, but after a while, Deidara started to hear an odd munching sound coming from Zetsu. Deidara turned around and was enraged to see Zetsu eating both of his arms.

"ZETSU! SPIT MY ARMS OUT NOW!" Deidara yelled. After a couple of kicks to the stomach from Deidara, Zetsu spit out both of Deidara's arms and mumbled a quiet and not meaningful apology. Deidara continued to walk, but kept a close eye on Zetsu for the rest of the trip.

-- -- --

"Kakashi, don't leave yet!" yelled Tsunade. Kakashi was almost outside when he heard this. He was extremely tried from carrying Tobi .

_Damn, what does she want now, _Kakashi asked himself.

Tsunade walked up to Kakashi and said, "I want to ask you about the injuries the Akatsuki member has."

Kakashi nodded his head and said, "Yeah, my Chidori had a direct hit to his side and Sakura punched him in the face."

"So you didn't do anything to his right arm and leg?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah." said Kakashi. Even though he trying, Kakashi still looked like he was about to fall asleep at any second. Tsunade could easily see this, so she told him to come to the hospital tomorrow, so that they could discuss what to do with the Akatsuki member. Kakashi gratefully excepted this and went home.

-- -- --

When Deidara woke up the next morning he felt great. His arms were finally back on his body, thanks to Kakuzu, and best of all Pein and Konan were on a mission and not at the Akatsuki base at the moment.

Deidara got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen, but he was surprised to find Zetsu waiting for him there.

"Hey Deidara. I didn't hear Tobi come home last night. Do you know were he is?" he asked.

"Oh Damn! I forgot un." Deidara mumbled to himself.

"What?" asked Zetsu.

"Uh… Tobi came home last night. He's just… still in his room un." lied Deidara.

"Oh! Could you go get him for me? I need to ask him something." said Zetsu.

"Uh… sure un." said Deidara. Deidara quickly ran into his room.

"Oh Damn! What the hell, am I going to do un?" he asked himself. Deidara quickly grabbed some clay and made a replica of Tobi's mask. Once it was done, he painted it orange. As the paint dried, Deidara quickly ran into Orochimaru's old room, where he found a black wig. Then Deidara styled the wig to look like Tobi's hair, which almost used up all his hair jell. Once everything was ready, Deidara put on the black wig and mask.

"I hope I look like Tobi un." said Deidara, while looking in a mirror. Deidara walked into the kitchen, trying to act like Tobi as much as possible.

"Morning Zetsu un!" Deidara said, trying to be cheerful.

"Hey Tobi. What's wrong with your voice?" asked Zetsu.

"Uh… I must be catching a cold un," said Deidara, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh… uh… I forgot. Sorry that I woke you up for nothing." said Zetsu.

_Damn you Zetsu! I went through a lot of work to make this costume, _thought a very angry Deidara.

"Ok then. Senpai wants to meet me outside, so bye un!" said Deidara. Deidara quickly ran outside as fast as he could.

"Tobi always cheers me up," Zetsu said to himself, "Wait a minute! He didn't say he was a good boy. Something must be wrong." Zetsu quickly got up and started following the Tobi look-a-like.

Once Deidara was in the woods, he took off the mask and wig.

"That was close." Deidara said to himself. Deidara quickly started to head towards the hidden Leaf Village, not knowing that he was being followed by Zetsu.

-- -- --

Kakashi slowly walked into the hospital room. He was feeling better now that he had gotten some sleep and he was a bit more cheerful. As the young nurse lead him to the hospital room, he couldn't help, but feel interested to know more about the Akatsuki member.

"He's right here." the young nurse said, walking into the room. Tobi was lying on the hospital bed in the middle of the room. His mask was off showing his face and he was asleep. Tsunade was standing next to him taking medical notes on his condition. The first thing Kakashi noticed about Tobi was the odd scar on his left eye.

"Mourning Kakashi. Did you sleep well?" said Tsunade, not looking up from her notes.

"What happened to his eye?" asked Kakashi.

"He doesn't have an eye there. Weird right?" said the nurse. The next thing Kakashi noticed were the many scars on his right arm.

"These scar's look old, so you didn't cause them." explained Tsunade, still not looking up from her notes. Sudden memories of Obito filled Kakashi's mind.

_He couldn't be Obito. He deid years ago. _Kakashi stated. Suddenly, Tobi sat up and opened his eyes.

"Uh… my head hurts." he said, holding his head.

"You shouldn't move around too much." said the nurse. Tobi ignored her and continued to rub his sore head.

"What's your name?" asked Tsunade.

"Tobi."

"Well, Tobi your hurt badly, but I think all you need is some rest at home." said Tsunade.

_Damn it. I'm probably going to be sent to some prison. A prison that tortures people. They wouldn't torture me while I'm hurt right? _Tobi said to himself, as thoughts of torture weapons filled his head. Tobi winced.

"Kakashi, I want you to watch Tobi for awhile." said Tsunade with a smug look on her face.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." said Kakashi. Even though Kakashi didn't want to baby-sit the Akatsuki member, in a way, he wanted to know Tobi better.

_It's better than being tortured, _said Tobi.

As Tsunade watched Tobi and Kakshi leave, the young nurse came up behind her and asked, "You have something planned. Don't you?"

"Just wait. You'll see." Tsunade said with another smug look on her face.

-- -- --

Later that day, Tobi and Kakashi were walking down the street to Kakashi's house.

"Before we go to my home, I want to make a quick stop." said Kakashi. Tobi, unable to refuse, went along.

When they got there, Tobi saw a beautiful field surrounded by trees. In the middle of the field there was, what look liked, a memorial site. Kakashi walked up to the site and just stood in front of it quietly. At first, Tobi was bored, but then he started reading the names on the memorial to past the time. As he was reading, he found a unique name.

_Obito Uchiha… why does that name sound so familiar, _he asked himself. Suddenly, Tobi's head hurt again. Tobi knelt down onto the ground, holding his head. Memories came flooding back to him. He yelped with pain.

Kakashi, who just noticed what was going on, asked, "Tobi, what's wrong?"

"Obito Uchiha…" Tobi said, pointing to the name on the memorial, "I think that's my name." Tobi suddenly passed out.

-- -- --

**Wow! I hope that wasn't too long.**

**Anyway, nice reviews please and thanks for reading.**

**-this has been a tobi production-**


	4. First Memory

**XXXXXXX**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I've had exams and stuff! **

**I don't own Naruto!**

**-- -- --**

_Kakashi, who just noticed what was going on, asked, "Tobi, what's wrong?"_

"_Obito Uchiha…" Tobi said, pointing to the name on the memorial, "I think that's my name." Tobi suddenly passed out._

_--_ -- --

Kakashi was leaning against a wall in the hospital. He had a book in his hands and was pretending to read, but he was really questioning himself and the odd Akatsuki member. _He can't really be Obito._ he told himself. _He died years ago._ Sad memories filled Kakashi's mind.

Tobi moaned, which caused Kakashi to quickly glance at him. Tobi was laying on a hospital bed. He had been unconscious for three hours. His mask was off, showing his face and the scar over his left eye.

"I wonder?" Kakashi asked himself. He slowly walked over to Tobi. He pulled out a picture of Obito from his pocket and he held it up to Tobi's face. They had the same hair color, eye color, and facial structure.

"They're the same!" he shouted. Kakashi was in shock. Tobi looked exactly like Obito… only he was older. _Great! _he said to himself _I went through all those years of therapy for nothing._

_-- -- --_

_**Tobi's dream:**_

Obito felt cold and wet. His clothes were soaked with his blood and his left side was slowly being crushed by a giant rock. He couldn't see anything that was going on now. He could only hear. He was all alone. Kakashi and Ren had left to find help. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Hope filled his heart.

"Here he is." shouted Kakashi. The footsteps stopped.

"Can you help him?" he asked. Obito heard footsteps walking towards him. Then he suddenly felt the weight of the boulder push off of him. He opened his right eye and saw two medical ninja looking at him. Kakahsi and Ren were next to them.

"We got help Obito! You're going to be ok." Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. One of the medical ninja examined Obito with his eyes.

"Hmm… we'll see what we can do. Now you two go find your sensei. This may get gory." he said with a small grin. Kakashi nodded and slowly he and Ren walked away.

_Good job Kakashi! _Obito grinned as his friends left. _I might not die after all. _The sound of his friend's footsteps became fainter and fainter until Tobi could not hear them at all.

"Are you serious about saving this kid? He's basically dead." the other medical ninja said. Obito's heart sank. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"No. I just didn't want to have those kids start crying. We'll take him to the hospital and just tell his friends that we tried everything we could do, but we couldn't save him." The ninjas started laughing. Obito was full of rage, but his body hurt so much that he couldn't do anything.

"Let's go find someone we can save."

Obito heard the two men run away. Once again, he was all alone. So many emotions were filling Obito right now. Hate, Anger, Fear, Regret. _I'm not ready to die. _Obito started to panic.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he screamed to no one. Some blood started to fill his throat. No one was coming to save him though. He was really scared.

"Zetsu, did you find anyone?"

Obito jumped. He was so busy panicking that he didn't hear the anyone come in. He looked up and saw two men near him. One had a venus flytrap on his head and the other man had brown hair and many piercings on his face.

The man called Zetsu knelt down next to Obito and said, "No, Leader, everyone's dead, but this boy here specifically said that he didn't want to die." He grinned evilly showing his yellow teeth. This frightened Obito, he didn't know if he should trust these people.

The Leader sighed and said, "He's young, but he'll do for now."

Zetsu picked up Obito, which hurt him very much. He tried to tell them to stop, but when he tried to talk more blood would start to fill his throat. The two men started running towards the darker part of the woods. _What's going on? _Obito asked himself _Where are they taking me?_ Soon the pain was to much and Obito slipped into unconsciousness.

-- -- --

When he woke up next, he was in a hospital bed. Machines were beeping and buzzing all around him. As he looked around some more, he realized that he was not in the Hidden Leaf hospital.

"Your finally awake."

Obito once again jumped. Zetsu was sitting in a chair next to him. He sighed, "I'll go tell Pein that you're awake."

Zetsu walked out of the room leaving Obito alone… and very confused.

"Damn, he's scary," Obito mumbled. He paused for a second and then realized that he could talk without blood filling his mouth. He quickly started looking around his body. His arm and leg were in a cast and they were a little sore, he had a bandage over his left eye, and his head hurt a lot.

Suddenly, the door opened and the leader and Zetsu walked in.

"Hello," he said, sitting next to Obito's bed, "My name is Pein, but you **shall **call me Leader." He looked very serious. Then Pein was handed a notepad and a pen from Zetsu.

"I want to ask you some questions." Pein said calmly, "First, what is your name."

"That's easy, it's…" His mind went blank. He suddenly didn't know anything about himself.

"I… don't remember." he mumbled. He started to panic. _How can I not know my own name? _he asked himself.

Pein sighed and said, "I guess your brain started to shut down, causing you to forget things." Pein looked up and was surprised to find a look of panic on the boy's face.

"Don't worry. Your memories will come back… eventually." Saying this didn't help calm the boy down. Tears started to fill his eyes. Pein glared at Zetsu as if to say 'Do something.'

"Umm… in your sleep you were mumbling the name Tobi, so that might be you name." Zetsu said, trying to be cheerful.

"How long was I asleep." Tobi asked quietly.

"Six days." Zetsu said blatantly. Tobi started crying. Pein threw the notebook at Zetsu's head, which hit him causing him to fall.

"WHAT DID I DO!"

"You made him cry! He's in a delicate state and we don't need him panicking!"

"HE ASKED ME A QUESTION!"

"You could have been a little nicer."

"Sorry." Zetsu mumbled, even though he was still angry. Tobi stopped crying.

"It's not your fault. I'm just freaked out a little bit." Tobi wiped his eyes. He paused for a moment and then asked, "Why did you save me?"

"I'll answer that when your ready." Pein said, pointing to Tobi. He stood up and walked out of the room. "Zetsu take care of him for now."

Zetsu nodded and sat down next to Tobi. He smiled and said, "Listen maybe when your older you can become a mamber."

"A member? Of what?" Tobi asked innocently.

Zetsu just smiled and leaned back on the chair. "The Akatsuki." He said with a grin.

-- -- --

**Yeah! Chapter 4!**

**Anyway, in the next chapter I might write about Tobi's first day meeting the Akatsuki members. **

**Review please!**

**YEAH SUMMER'S HERE!!**

**-this has been a tobi product-**


	5. A very stupid Author's Note

…**This is a very stupid author's note… **

**-- -- --**

I know everyone hates these, but I thought I should let you, the reader, know why I haven't updated this story for such a long time.

Do you want to know why?

Well, the answer to that can be summed up into one word:

HIATUS

... yeah… I'm sure a lot of people want to kill me right now…

I'm suffering from a huge writers block! What else can I say?

I guess I could say this:

I'M SUPER SORRY!!

I'll try to get through this block soon! Please don't kill me!!

I'm very sorry for wasting your time…

**-- -- --**

**-this has been a tobi production of stupid author's notes and such- **


End file.
